


Break Away

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Series: Doctor/Jack Stories [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really miss you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Away

"You know," His tanned hands traced circles on the desk in front of him, "I really am sorry." He looked up at the other man, whose blue eyes met him with understanding.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, scanning eyes for some sort of sign. The Doctor looked at him, smiling that he would say that.

"But, I did leave you alone, in the future, on a desolate satellite, filled with dead bodies." He reached out a hand and put it on Jack's.

"And I really, really am sorry." Jack looked up at the other man, younger looking now, with more hair and a thinner frame, but, just as beautiful. He sighed to himself, and thought back to before the Doctor, to how he had been betrayed by the Time Agency, how they had wiped him clean and left him, how he had scammed them mercilessly; their clueless agents falling into his traps. He thought about how he had met the Doctor, through his own error, and how the Doctor had saved him, right as he was preparing to die. He thought about how the Doctor had abandoned him on that satellite, how he was left there, confused and in pain. He thought about how he had to run away, how afraid he was of what had happened to him, about how the Doctor hadn't been there. He thought about all that had happened since, about Torchwood and about Ianto and the pain that came with it all. He laughed, thinking about that pain, he laughed thinking about how marvelous it all was, and he laughed about the good time, and he was so glad that he got to see them, that he got to experience them. But then, he thought to bad times, how they were all his fault, how much pain he caused to those around him. He thought about Gwen, about Toshiko, Owen and Ianto, about his daughter and his lovers past and left behind. He thought about Gwen's baby and her husband, and about Martha, oh Martha, Martha, Martha.

"I said, Doc, it wasn't your fault, you were scared, it's past now." Jack looked over to the TARDIS. The Doctor followed his gaze with concerned eyes, he looked back at Jack.

"I'm leaving, you know, apparently, that's what they said." The Doctor said, staring at the TARDIS as well. Jack looked back at the other man, a bit of shock traced in his eyes.

"Who says?" Jack asked. The Doctor smiled, leaned in close to Jack and whispered, his breath tickled the end off Jack's nose.

"The Ood." He answered, playfully, smiling, but Jack could see the fear in his eyes. Jack smiled sadly.

"It's amazing, how young you are." He said, reaching up to the Doctor's face. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not that young." The noise of people passing crowded over his voice. Jack shook his head.

"But you are, even now, even after everything." Jack smiled at the Doctor; it was a smile of deep sympathy. The Doctor peered at the man, confused.

"Even after all this time, after all of this, you're afraid to die. We're so different, despite." The sound of his words plunged into the Doctor's heart, and he heard what he said, really heard it.

"I, for one, would love to leave, after all this time, to break away, it's just selfish of me to be sticking around." The Doctor shook his head at Jack,

"Don't say that," He said, pained.

"But it's true," He leaned in close to the other's ear, "I'm going to end up causing a paradox." The Doctor grinned, but it wasn't real.

"Yeah, how so?" He asked, smiling and tapping at the table. Jack frowned.

"I have recently discovered that I am my own great, great, great, something grandfather." The Doctor's eyes widened with a mix of glee and surprise.

"Don't think too hard about that one, you might end up making the universe implode."

"But really, Doc, don't worry about the Ood, and come back and visit me sometime, I miss you around here." Jack stood up, pushed in his chair, leaned over the table and pecked the Doctor on the lips.

"Really miss you." And then the man walked out of the café, the door bells jingling as the door swished shut. The Doctor sat, quietly, staring at his French fries before leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling and smiling.

"Right then."


End file.
